The Fame Game
}}} was the sixth episode of the twelfth series of New Tricks. Synopsis (Sourced from BBC website) While Sasha is occupied with an intensive training course, the boys' investigations take them to a lookalike agency where the top two acts were found dead in an apparent double suicide 13 years before. In an industry reliant on the art of the illusion and their suspects intent on giving them the runaround, Ted, Steve and Danny are convinced there's more to this case than first meets the eye. Steve can't contain his excitement when their enquiries take them to the door of one of his football heroes - but his glee is short-lived when he remembers an expensive promised birthday gift. Sasha tries to instil discipline in her son Alex, and Danny and Fiona end up in a stalemate over their living situation. Plot TBA Cast *DCI Sasha Miller - Tamzin Outhwaite *Steve McAndrew - Denis Lawson *Dan Griffin - Nicholas Lyndhurst *Ted Case - Larry Lamb *Dr Fiona Kennedy - Tracy-Ann Oberman *Alex Miller - Harry Lister Smith *Bertie Richmond - Michael Fenton Stevens *Lesley Carmichael - Lucy Benjamin *Dylan Sykes - Tim Chipping *Mikey Bishop - Michael Higgs *Clara Bishop - Eva Pope Crew Sourced directly from episode's credit sequence. Writing *Written by Rachael New *Created by Roy Mitchell *Created by Nigel McCrery Directing *Directed by Daikin Marsh *1st Assistant Director - Simon Noone *2nd Assistant Director - Jodie Cowman *3rd Assistant Director - Toby Evans *Floor Runner - Molly Jean Crowther *Casting Director - Julia Duff CDG *Casting Assistant - Sacha Green *Director of Photography - Andy McDonnell Production Department *Executive Producer (Wall to Wall) - Myar Craig-Jones *Executive Producer (Headstrong Studios) - John Griffin *Executive Producer (Headstrong Studios) - Johann Knobel *Executive Producer (BBC) - Polly Hill *Line Producer - Ian Scaife *Associate Producer - Roy Mitchell *Production Manager - Catherine Golding *Production Secretary - Yasmin Stewart *Production Runner - Jonah Mayfield *Production Accountant - Josie Kelly *Production Designer - John Collins *Assistant Production Accountant - Elaine Stephenson *Police Advisor - Charlie Moore *Legal and Business Affairs - Yasmina Hadded *Publicity - Wire Media Locations *Series Location Manager - Susannah Booker *Location Manager - Adam Betterton *Unit Manager - Joanna Warne *Location Assistant - Harriet Wharton Camera and Electrical Department : Camera *Focus Puller - Tom McFarling *Clapper Loader - Robert Chapman *Camera Trainee - Mathieu Treacy *Camera Grip - Jim Neale : Electrical *Gaffer - Jon Beest *Best Boy - Dave Bourke *Electrician - Adam Walker *Electrician - Steve Ring Sound Department *Sound Mixer - Simon Bishop *Sound Maintenance Engineer - Jason Bennett *Sound Assistant - Andy Thomas Art Department *Art Director - Steven Graing *Standby Art Director - Simon Marsay *Art Department Assistant - Becca Djan *Props Buyer - Amanda George *Graphic Designer - Keely Lanigan-Atkins *Props Master - Colin Badbury *Standby Props - Ben Thatcher *Props Handler #1 - Simon Bradbury-Philip *Props Handler #2 - Max Grant *Props Handler #3 - Andy Harris *Standby Carpenter - Andrew Smith Movement *Stunt Arranger - Derek Lea Costume Department *Costume Designer - Eleanor Baker *Costume Supervisor - Sandy Lloyd *Costume Standby - Jen Groundwater *Wardrobe Assistant - Bethany Cross *Make-Up/Hair Designer - Pat Hay *Make-Up/Hair Artist #1 - David Watkin *Make-Up/Hair Artist #2 - Lizzie Judd *Make-Up Trainee - Emma Trachtenberg Editing Department *Script Editor - Suzi McIntosh *Script Supervisor - Caroline Holder *Editor - Simon Starling *Post Production Supervisor - Phil Brown *Post Production Co-ordinator - Anna Broke *Assistant Editor - Conor Mackey *Dubbing Mixer - Billy Mahoney *Dialogue Editor - Billy Mahoney Jr. *Effects Editor - Arran Mahoney *Colourist - Gareth Spendsley *On-Line Editor - Nick Anderson Music *Composed by Warren Bennett *"It's Alright" **Written by Mike Moran **Sung by Dennis Waterman Continuity *Dan Griffin and Fiona Kennedy continue to discuss and negotiate on their living arrangements. At the end of the episode Dan Griffin decides to go ahead and move into Fiona Kennedy's house, despite it being quite far from work, and rents his house out to Steve McAndrew who was having financial troubles and needed to downsize. References